The present invention relates to a plant protection composition comprising at least one plant protection agent and a mixture for enhancing at least one activity of the plant protection agent. In particular, according to the invention highly efficient synergistic mixtures that, applied as an adjuvans or additive, are used to significantly increase the efficacy and biocompatibility of conventional plant protection agents for plant protection products. The synergistic mixture thereby allows significant reduction of active ingredients of conventional plant protection products.